Three's a Crowd (RPM episode)
Three's a Crowd is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers RPM. This episode marks the first appearance of the SkyRev Megazord. Synopsis Gem and Gemma's "blow things up and ask questions later" motto is getting quite out of hand. They follow a trail they think might lead to the Venjix Palace and end up walking right into a trap. They learn to work together with the other rangers as a team and in turn form a new Megazord configuration called SkyRev Megazord. Plot Dillon tries his sister's key in the locket and doesn't work, Flynn tells him his Aunt used to tell him, 'if you dwell in the past, you get stuck in manure.' Flynn and Scott shop at the grocery store and end up with two robbers--an old 'friend' and Ziggy gives him a hard time and Scott beats up Nelson's friend. They beat up the two and twins run in the shop, saying they wanted in on the action. The robbers run out and Ziggy and Scott run after them. Ziggy morphs and teleports and gets caught on some stairs. Scott fights the thugs.The two are incapacitated. Meanwhile, Tenaya gets a new arm upgrade instead of working on the new Attack Bot. She accidentally destroys Grinders and sends Crunch to make a bot. Back with the Rangers, the 7 try forming SkyRev Megazord as a test. The twins fly the Mach Megazord upward to see a 'boom' and the other two robos crash into each other. Dr. K abort further testing. Later, Ziggy talks smack about Dr. K and she is behind him. Dillon says it is more fun to watch him squirm. Crunch makes his Balloon Bot grow and the two main Megazords arrive. The bot takes the two down. Dr. K analyzes it and tells there could be toxic gas inside the balloons. And the Mach Megazord comes in and blow up the balloons and destroy the bot. Later, Scott scolds the twins on shooting first, saying poison could have filled the dome--the twins said it didn't have poison so everything is fine. Gem apologizes, they don't know what they are doing. Scott suggests Dillon talking to them, Ziggy wants to do it, they say no. The twins want to go to Venjix as they have some sort of plan and run off, promising to shoot first and not ask questions later. Meanwhile, Tenaya plays target practice and shows off a new Textile Bot to Shifter. The five Rangers are anxious to tell Dr. K the twins are reckless and she is surprised to tell the least. She says she didn't give them a device and she figures they are in trouble, as they are heading to the disturbance. Gem and Gemma find Tenaya and she blasts at them. The Bot tosses Gemma off and Grinders keep Gem occupied. Gemma fights the bot. The twins morph and form Mach Megazord. The two main robos are swimming to the island. Mach is down and webs spin around it as Crunch has made Textile grow up. Just when the bot is to destroy them, the other two Megazords arrive. Venjix enters the room and asks where Shifter and Tenaya are and Crunch squeals on them, he says he didn't authorize the attack and sees the video. Textile blasts at the three robos, Mach Megazord flies out of there. Mach blasts at them and destroy the cannon. Gem says to combine the 3, Gemma says it didn't work last time, Gem says they weren't in sync last time. Mach saves the other two. They combine the nine Zords into SkyRevMegazord. Venjix has arrived in his jet. The seven blast Venjix and then destroy the monster. Venjix falls down out of his destroyed jet and his body has failed him for the last time he says. Ziggy tries to talk to Dr. K, she eats popcorn and relaxes. At the store the twins fix the door they busted down as the others watch. Ziggy comes out with more candy and snacks, saying why waste the trip. The twins apologize, saying they were reckless and from now on, it will be different. Dr. K reports a disturbance, they wanna run off, but the five ask them to ride with them. They oblige. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) *Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *??? as Balloon Bot (Voice) *??? as Generation 3 Textile Bot (Voice) *Steven A. Davis as Thug 1 *Jonathan Gallia as Thug 2 Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (In Eagle Racer) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Lion Hauler) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (In Tail Spinner), Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Wolf Cruiser), Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #7 Falcon Chopper (In Falcon Chopper), Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Silver - Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet (In Tiger Jet), Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) and Blaster Cell Errors *''To be added'' Notes *The Rangers (Scott and Ziggy) fight normal people in the beginning of the episode (two thieves at a Grocery). This is rare in Power Rangers, although in RPM it had happened before in "Brother's Keeper", "Go for the Green" and "Fade to Black". *Ziggy reveals Dr. K has a sweet tooth, as a lot of candies were on the grocery list. *Despite earth being considered a wasteland by this point, the Rangers arrive in their Megazords to help Gem and Gemma via a body of water. This is the first time any water source is seen outside of the protection of the dome. *Also, one episode of Power Rangers Wild Force shares the same title. See Also References Category:Episode Category:RPM